Slender's pet Jeff's toy
by xoxUchihaGirlxox
Summary: A Slender story and of course all of the creepypastas, maybe the odd SCP like SCP-049 aka the plague dr one of my favorites never know when one might get free...
1. Chapter 1

**Slender's pet, Jeff's toy**

 **sup guys it's time for another awesome story, hopefully in the same ranks as Demon's preys love and xoxMy Puppet Loverxox it means so much to me to have so many reviwers and followers, I do promice i will continue to type in those...**

 **anyways my grammar sometimes sucks and i'm planning on spelling much better, trust me windows 8 wordpad doesn't have spellcheck...**

 **DISCLAIMER: sadly i dont own any creepypastas but my own characters.**

Shadow age 18, in a coma for 2 years from a terrible accident a fatel car accident that only took shadow's family and surprisingly not Shadow... how did it happen? really not even the police or doctors know, the family was headed to thier cabin in the woods near Canada's Rockies.

A bear suddenly decided to take a stroll on the highway when the car swirved and crashed into the side of the mountin.

Anyways back to Shadow, after 2 years and no family to look after him the doctors were puzzeled of what to do, Shadow was slowly entering Death's embrace...

But when it seemed to late the doctors ready to pull the plug Shadow screamed awake! the doctors back away and just as quickly took care of Shadow.

2 weeks later with Shadow's inharitince and family home sold with help from the police Shadow moved into a nice cabin in the forest, also the other cabin sold he had more then enough money to live off.

Shadow still keeping his artistic abilitys stayed around the cabin painting everything, trees, rivers, wildlife.

even though he lost his family he was living the life, his family was filthy rich, had high up careers and lots of money saved up for the children, but of course Shadow acquired it all. the familys funeral costs coverd ahead of time.

Shadow often saw blurs in the wood and it confused the hell out of him, often strange static caused him to forget what he was doing, random nosebleeds and coughing up blood almost daily.

he had called the nearby towns doctor for help, but the doctor not knowing what the cause of the strange ilness was, but Shadow could tell the the doctor was hiding something, he constantly seemed scared always looking to every window, almost expecting something but once done with checking on Shadow zoomed out to his truck and zoomed off.

feeling very dizzy one afternoon while painting Shadow stopped painting, before Shadow welcomed the darkness a strange formal faceless man crept closer and then complete darkness, Shadow suddenly awoke in the middle of the forest, confused and a incredibly sore neck that seemed to raise above the skin almost fresh.

Shadow wobbled past the marked trees that he had tagged incase he got lost, it was completely silent and dark, only hearing his labored breathing and footsteps.

he managed to make it home by daybreak, took a few painkillers and gauzed his strange wound, a circle with a x had a crazy pychopath cut it into his skin, but it seemed more like a burn then a cut...

he had a bag of cookies and went back to bed, buy nightfall he woke up in a strange room, drenched in black and the smell of old, like a hermits house, but far more tidy, he felt his neck and the once fresh burn was now a scar, how could it heal so quickly..

and more importantly where the hell was he!?

someone had knocked on the door then without waiting for an ok, walked in the same faceless man saunters in, damn hes like 6 feet!

he looks over Shadow quietly, can he talk? "w-where am I?" Shadow couldn't hide his fear.

' _the creepypasta manor...'_ his voice was creepy, but almost compelling.

' _food is ready follow._ ' and he started walking, Shadow still wearing his favorite lazy artist sweater and black jeans fully sprayed with multiple colors of paint, he fixed his medium length burgandy hair and followed the creepy man throughout the massive and almost condemed house into a dining room, lots of scary "humans?" and the odd humanoid sat at the table.

' _heres my newest proxie Shadow, treat him well or i'll kill you_ ' he sits down after showing me my seat next to a young blonde with gastly eyes 'Link?' Shadow tried not to gauk at the boy, Shadow was at the end of the table but also next to him as Jeff, and damn Jeff just kept eyeing him, viciously cutting his steak with his famous knife.

Shadow shuddered and that caused everyone to look at him, but Slender snapped them out of thier greedy trance, damn Eyeless Jack couldn't help but lick his sharp teeth while watching him, Shadow was well aware EJ only wanted his kidney... damn ass!

Shadow ate in silence while everyone else chatted amonst themselves, Shadow knew they were still watching him...

Once shadow finished he was shown around the house and then finally back in his room he noticed his art supplies he started to paint, and before he noticed he had painted everyone in the house, very detailed at that... he silently put the proper painting by each pastas room and then went back to his.

everyone at breakfast thanked him, fattered Shadow smiled... After a couple weeks Shadow started to make friends, but it wasnt until Shadow made friends with Jeff, that he started getting nightly visits from the killer, a new cut found somewhere on his body but always hidden under clothes.

not to mention Shadow often got visits from Slenderman violating his privacy, quite often rapeing Shadow, but Shadow started to go insane, Stabbing the funiture he swore the couch after 10 minutes was destroyed.

and also shadow was getting used to the painful penatraition from Slender, that even though he did'nt enjoy it he couldn't feel it any longer, he was getting extreamly corrupted after awhile.

Jane went out with him one night to show him how to kill, with Slender's orders, Shadow ended up learning how to stab a razor sharp paintbrush tip into the eyes, while painting operator symbols after on every corpse, it was nice how still his new canvases were.

It was extremly hard for Shadow to only kill one human a night, sometimes Shadow had to be restrained in a straight jacket, just so he didn't run out of the house and start a masscar.

After awhile Shadow started to calm down for the night, Jeff atempted to decorate Shadow in cuts but Shadow tackled Jeff and kisses him, taken aback Jeff didn't know what to do, but soething in Jeff decided to follow along and the love makeing commenced, and almost every second night after that!

Everyone started to notice how greedly Shadow looked at Jeff, but Jeff wasnt affected, Slenderman decided to confront Jeff, after Jeff left Slender's office Slender walked out pissed, Slender was jelous, his pet was with someone else, he would take back Shadow.

and Shadow would urge for him, beg for his love... even though Slender was so busy skrewing the young adult he never noticed that Shadow never enjoyed it, Slenderman was greedy.

 **Alright thats it for now, I have nothing againsst hermits, seriously i am one.. and my house smells fine, im just to scared to leave my house so i chill with my cat and computer, like playing Lucius and Lucius 2( do not own) so expect more chapters soon i might put the next one up today, i know Slenderman is real i've seen him twice and he's not that quick to kill.**

 **well hope you enjoyed im going to try and type 30 chapters and ill continue to write in my other books.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slenderman pet Jeff's toy part 2**

 **Well it's the same day and new chapter is up and i'm still excited, same i'm going to try and make this one longer, i had just downloaded microsoft writer and it's a bit weird but now i can see how many pages i've writer same hopefully ten pages this time.**

 **Well on to the story! I'm getting a new beta Emmanuel Park.**

same here I am just stareing into space again humming to the creepy music box in Sally's room, she constantly has that bear i swear he's judging me...

It's about time to have some fun and meet my new victim maybe a cute guy... But i still need to keep my fancy jacket on but again my outfit is covered in paint, and quite often large amounts of blood, but they still don't trust me with the jacket off same one of the guys washes it while im tied up sitting in the livingroom, Slenderman hasn't been in my room to "love" me, seriosly he's a brutle man, but very handsome in the looks dept, but even with the lack of face i can see past the monster, even if he's in my room at night.

Ben takes me out tonight to find my prey, i get giddy and start running, then hiding behind a tree, my arms finally free, like i wanted a handsome teen around 16 years of age walks around in the forest, possibly a dare to prove he's not a wimp...

I zoom past him once or twice with inhuman speed, he cowers in fear, ah the smell of fear is same exciting almost like haveing a ton of caffine (trust me i love caffine pills) i suddenly stand in front of the boy and shove him on his back, he yelps as his back hits a rock, he almost cries, but when i sit on his lower half and sharpen yet another paintbrush handle and trace his blue eyes with the tip and the slowly peircing his eyes. He screams and once the paintbrush handle hit his brain he dies, i bring out a jar and plop his destroyed eyes in and then fill it with his blood and quickly severing a couple hand bones make paintbrush handles out of them with his hair as the brush.

I get off him and place the jar in my bag and go home with ben, "you sure leave them mangeled, i swear you're even more dangrous then Jeff, i'm proud though..." Ben states as we walk into the house i eat supper and then head to my room and prefect my new paintbrushes, bones are strong but you still need to take care of them, i stand next to my canvas and with the jar of blood and new paint brushes start to paint my victim i blush at my masterpiece, "you've outdone yourself Shadow, why thank you Shadow!" i enjoy my conversation.

I wash the blood off my new brushes and store them away in a box with my others, i've use other bones of course, but flesh rots same only bones, my next set of brushes will be nicely carved arm bones (don't judge me...) oooh im same excited.

I guess the proxies where sent to do food shopping for serving, but pretty much we had to go at dusk when the only store was almost closed the clerk knew about us, and allowed us to buy food then we would pay and leave i was alowed to get a energy drink since i've been having off all day...

I guess i have an acutal job today, moniter the forest with all the proxies, and find any campsites so Slender can eat, he can get a bit scary when he hasnt eaten in awhile, i swear don't get on his bad side he might tear you apart.

Masky was walking with me and we spot a teen group all messing around drinking and being loud, i wanted to kill each one, tear out their eyes break their fingers one by oone, causing wonderful screams, ah music to my ears. But thats not enough to please me.

But i behaved, masky and i drew operator symbols into the ground 5 for each camper, notifying Slender of his next meal, and as the fire is suddenly blown out the screams of teens are heard throughout the rest of the night, i relax while drinking my nos...

At day break we head back i pass out once i lay down on my bed, at least until noon, i have a lovely dream of the teenagers from before sitting in a row strapped to metal chairs, peeling off each ones fingernails, cutting off each big toe, and much more... I wouldve still enjoyed my dream if Laughing Jack DAMN ASS! Hadnt woken me up, waving cand over me a bag of chocolate covered coffee beans.

I ate them while watching ben play the game he haunted and forced fear into those who found a copy, ben had some help, he payed a creepy guy to hand out the games, of course serving was excited to play, until they really got into it, but of course they were to curios and insited on finishing the game but by then ben would cause horrific nightmares and some of the gamers would end up with some sort of bullet or other object in their head to excape the game, then the creepy guy would pick up the game for the next person.

Seemed pretty fu*king awesome! But i enjoyed the blood and terror in the eyes of my prey since blood was often my art medium.

Slender had notfied me that i've been doing an awesome job and soon enough i've be able to kill on my own but only one person a night, i promiced him i'd try and control my phycotic urges, i try and stay to the same killing method, but i like to spice it up, since i take differnt bones each time...

Jefff has been visiting me as i've ravished him each time and trust me i'm like an animal, a brutal beast! Hot damn there goes my ego!

Ive been having out with kate stareing how to mmake my own proxy mask, to hide who i am, usually i just wear a simple black mask, but i wanted it to be fun, so i picked out my proxy name - the phycotic artist- warning extreamly dangerous, shows no mercy and will kill no matter who you are. I write my bio and a picture with my mask online under a random name.

I enjoyed myself, every member creates a bio and picture on the internet to warn people but humans just brush it off and dont believe but then the true believers look for us, if not we find them whoever draws a operator symbol in their house, we carefully watch them and at the right moment make our move.

Make sure no one can track us back, since the mess once ssomeone sees the room once im done, i like to paint on the walls in blood, causes hystaria in the households.

Ive actually caused the town to go in an uproar a cople times, even though i only kill one per night, i guess people dont understand my art, but i'll keep bringing fear to the town, the creepypastas have around 20 mansions located in most of the forests in the world, once we clean out the town then we move on.

And were almost ready to pack up and move, the town is almost empty and no one seems to want to visit the town of bloodshed so it's pointless to stay here...

I say the last 50 people will be gone in a month or two. Maybe less, thanks to us.

 **Okay maybe not 10 pages but im planning on making a lucius/Lucius 2 game fict, where i'm Lucius.**

 **Well hope you liked it if you havve any ideas ill take anything so i dont get writers block...**

 **I should mention i'm pretty morbid and pycotic myself so i'm trying to tone it down but since its also horror be warned, also maybe a bit more romance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Slender's pet Jeff's toy

So chapter 3 already... Im impressed Tiff, why thank you Tiff...

So im planning on making the chapters a lot longer from here on out, sorry i've just been to excited, i really like this story! Also its about to get a lot more morbid, for all of the creepypastas, and mostly for Shadow!

So here we go!

Also i dont own any SCP's or creepypastas

In a wonderful place of 1800's london a doctor would cure the sick the plauge, he knew the cure infact he was the cure with mask of a crow, and cloak of black, but more like a second layer of poisonos skin, he would cure everyone basically putting them out of their misary, it was the only way.

It seemed the only ones that didnt need the cure were the doctors they seemed to be immune, but i was differnt the people of london had called me a monster, i believed it was the sickness going to their head.

But now i sit in confinment, i can still sense the sickness all around me, i do want to cure everyone, but i will infact be leaving soon, the people here think thats impossible, we'll see about that...

Shadow here, so ive just finished with my next art piece, a young girl, her room covered in blood, and she was now missing a bone from her ribs and a chunk of her natural red hair for the brush, i've painted the handle red, with her blood, and put a spray so the blood would stay the proper color but also so that it would'nt fade away.

I finally got a chance to kill alone, also they've removed the straight jacket, so im back to wearing my origanal paint stained clothes, sure the jacket was awesome, but it got pretty annoying after awhile, the whole fact of not being able to move, sure ive become phycotic after awhile but i blame slender and jefff..

I can only take so much! Their awesome beings even more now since theyve been giving me more space, and not constantly forceing me into sex or cutting me, was it their plan to corrupt me, but now im attracted to Jeff...

Not so much Slenderman, but i seriously adore an idolize SCP-049 the infamous Plauge doctor, oh how i wish to meet him someday... Its sad i cant touch him since his skin is toxic, ive studdied him over the internet, for awhile and even now, every night after each kill.

Ive painted his picture over and over with expensive black paint, i believe he deservs the best, and when the day comes that i can meet him id Plauge him with questions and interveiw him so i had his voice, ive asked permision from slender that if the dr. Would ever visit to save a room for him.

2 weeks later Slenderman calls me downstairs, once i casually walk down the long staircase i stop dead in my tracks, "oh my hell! It really is you!" i rush over to him, "try it..." slender orders, the Dr. Nods quietly and reaches out to me, i cower.

He touches my cheek and it just feels warm and soft, "he seems to be immune." the Dr. Nods, i blush deeep red and i hug him, he accepts.

Slender chuckles, "i told you he's your biggest fan, thank you for agreeing to live here..." slender shakes the doctors hand, "NO WAY!" i grin from ear to ear.

So i finally get his voice recording and asked my questions he seemed pretty nice, he has had an interesting life, so he's immortal... I should've known that, i add to my desktop apple computer, i guess even if this house isn't safely built the electronics are out of this world, since the creepypastas are often on the internet, like me scareing the hell out of people also going on omegel to silently stalk humans with my mask on, most people switch chats quickly, but i guess ive gained a few dozen fans, mainly females, offering sex to me.

Even some of the guys, a lot of creepy old men log on and start being pervs so i show my jars of blood and famous handcrafted paintbrushes and the fear in their eyes are priceless, it gets me so excited to kill them, i take notes of stupid people who type down their adress, only a few live here in Canada,, but most live in our next destination london England, so thats why i keep their names in my art book.

I guess we'll be moveing soon since we've almost run out of people there is just enough for each creepypasta... I guess we're going out tomorrow to cause a masacer a killing spree, i've chosen a good looking male, i shall make a lovely masterpeice out of him, and i'll take several bones to add to my collection, and carve them into unique designs.

We've been packing for about a week now and we're ready to leave by tomorrow at dusk.

The slender brothers teleport everything to our next home i guess its old and gothic victorian and again in the woods.. Seems proper, not a single human has found us only the wildlife and they dont bother us in the least.

I cant sseem to sleep right now i'm just so excited we start at 12am and go through to nightfall, it'll be a long night, so even though i'll need a ton of caffine i'm still so giddy, i guess the dr. Doesn't sleep so i just talk to him all night.

He seems tollernt which is good for me because half the time i cant shut up. So i show him my art which most of it has been sent to the new place and slender was nice enough to hang it all around the house, it's a massive house with lots of wall space...

Trenderman teleported all my labled jars of blood, ive given the plauge doc a painting of me used with my own blood i painted it next to him... He painted a picture of himself kind of sloppy but i told him id treasure it.

He seemed happy about that.

Even though we all get our own rooms the Doc offered to stay with me, i guess he has a small crush on me, and my ego zooms up, i like being loved by my crushes, so i told Jeff i dont need him anymore he understood but slender won't accept it, and threatens to still make love to me.

I can tell the Plauge Dr. Is slightly annoyed, kind of makes me happy, so its 11:58pm and its time for the spree, we head out the slender brothers find their meals for the night and all of the other pastas head off to their chosen houses, while i saunter over my terrified prey ive strapped him to the bed, and i start, "first to go each and every nail." i explain with my paintbrush i peel off every nail he screams in agony i just hum along.

Once i finish "next pull out of your hair possiblely your full skelp (?)" and i cut it away he's started crying "ah the sweet melody~!" i blush. "next your lovely grey eyes will be mine." so i dig them out with my fingers he has gone quiet, "my,my already dead... To bad." i pout so i finish by taking around 15 bones and still having several hours until slender picks me up i grab my jar and fill it up with his blood, i also carve the bones and add the hair, ive made a couple larger paintbrushes.

And when slender arrrives we teleport away.

I marvel at my new shared room, "lovely." then i walk around and look at all my nicely hung art peieces i hang my newest in my room, The plauge doctor is relaxing on his bed, and i place my new jar of blood on my large shelf, i even took the time to build a second shelf and placed nice containers to store each size of brush and hair color.

Oooh exciting~3

I sleep right after supper we ordered take out since no body wanted to cook. I offered to cook the next morning my famous apple pancakes with a sweet blood and berry sauce.

Morning arives quickly, and i lazily got up and got started on breakfast, eveyone enjoyed the pancakes and we went over a plan of who we would kill first that night, i agreed on my first vitim being a young girl around 16, shes been stalking me on omegal for awhile now.


End file.
